Little Theif
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: post S3. Elena's turned and she's trying to deal with all the changes inside her. Bloodlust, normal lust and the ever impendning love of Damon Salvatore. request fic. LEMON-because what do I write that isn't? ;


_a/n: I'm honestly not sure what to think about this. Part of it just came to me out from my rushing mind of what it means now that Elena could be a vampire. Will she become a Ripper like Stefan? Will she have a somewhat healthy diet and a smart ass attitude like Damon? Will she be a complete badass like Katherine? Will she be an insecure neurotic control freak on crack like Caroline? We don't know, we won't know until the next season. All we do know is that when you are a vampire, your emotions are intense, so with that information I am going off for this fic. The other half came from a lovely request which inspired the beginning of this. Enjoy for what it is, whatever that is. Perhaps by the end I will have figured it out._

_Dedicated to delena20 (for requesting the song used below and tossing me completely out of my comfort zone.)_

* * *

**LITTLE THEIF**

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces  
__Worn out spaces, worn out places|  
__Bright and early with the daily races  
__Going nowhere, going nowhere  
__And the tears are filling up their glasses  
__No expression, no expression  
__Hang my head, I want to drown my sorrows  
__No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Elena sat in the driver's seat, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. She was slowly getting used to her heightened senses, slowly. She could hear a bird chirping two block away. She could hear a child screaming its head off for an ice cream cone in the parlor just on the corner. She could see colors clearer, see farther down the road. Her hand eye coordination had gotten shockingly better and she understood now why the Salvatore brothers chose to drive rather than run. It was like playing chess, and being good at it. When she'd first learned to drive, she'd been taught to watch everything, pay attention to everything. _See that kid on his bike? _Her father had asked one day when she was sixteen. _You have to watch for things like that when you are driving. What if he fell off and rolled into the street. Would you be too busy playing with the radio to swerve? _She could remember that exact moment, the way the trees smelled, the lines of concentration on his forehead. The memory was as clear as if it had happened yesterday. Of course it hadn't…no that had been a very long time ago.

She had to learn quickly about being a vampire and in the past few weeks she thought she'd been adapting fairly well, considering that her entire future had been taken away from her in one swoop. had gotten a severe tongue lashing from her and Damon and had been promptly run out of town. Her bloodlust and lack of control had tempted her to kill the woman that had forced her hand and shot Alaric once not so upon a time, but Damon had stopped her. He'd held her back, calmed her down and helped her find the sanity again that she'd been craving every moment she was away from him. They weren't together, still weren't together…even now she couldn't bring herself to admit her feelings. Although they'd intensified.

She'd also learned that quickly; emotions were barely within her control. Displeasure was disgust, infatuation had become obsession, anger now turned to fury and all in a heartbeat. Feelings would start out normal, and then like wildfire they would explode inside her. There was another side to that though, fear had become crippling, denial an unbreakable habit instead of a reflex, and trust became almost foolish, blind devotion. In a nutshell, she craved Damon almost more then blood, obsessed over him but couldn't help denying it to herself, to everyone. She was furious for being so idiotic, crippled by the fear that he wouldn't want her now that she was turned and unable to leave him or this town because the thought of being without him and familiar faces, familiar worn out places kept her frozen in Mystic Falls, in the Boarding House. She wasn't moving backward to Stefan, but she wasn't forward to Damon either.

The toot of a horn behind her shocked her awake and she pressed pedal to metal, barely missing a mother with a baby. She shook her head, furiously brushing tears from her eyes. She would not cry today, no…crying became sobbing too quickly and she couldn't stand to look like hell.

_And I find it kind of funny and I find it kind of sad  
__The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
__And I find it hard to tell you and I find it hard to take  
__When people run in circles, it's a very, very  
__Mad world, mad world_

Elena reached the parking lot and pulled into the first available stall she could find. When she cut the engine, she rested her head against the steering wheel and let out one, loud shriek. She didn't look up to see if anyone heard her. She didn't care…well maybe she did, but not enough to look up and see their shocked faces. Instead she shut her eyes tightly and prayed for absolution. Every day since she woke up and Damon helped her complete her transition she sat in this same spot and prayed. Prayed that when she opened her eyes she would be human, that things would be the way they were before Matt had driven off the bridge, before the decade dance when Ric had been taken from her. No answers came from heaven, and for the hundredth time she wondered if anyone up there could even hear her prayers now that she was a monster. _Monster. _The word tasted like poison and she shook her head at it. She did feel like a monster sometimes, that was for sure.

She felt out of control, like she could as easily walk down the hall with everyone as snap their necks in a matter of seconds. If this is how Damon and Stefan felt all the time, she could understand why they did some of the things they did. Some of the things. Slowly, she lifted her eyes and watched the other seniors walk into the school. Same people, same school, only a different day and a new chance not to screw everything up. She pushed away the memory fo the dream she'd had last night, the one she'd been having every night since she first woke up. She was back in the truck with Matt, only Matt had been taken away now and the water was filling up her lungs. The oxygen was being cut off from her brain and slowly, painlessly she was disappearing into nothing. Her second death had been calm, unlike the first one where she's been drained on an altar. She'd been ready for this time, almost willing to let it all go, to set everyone free. Being friends with her, being in love with her only meant pain and her sacrifice would mean their safety.

Only there had been blood in her system and within hours of her peaceful death she'd been shocked 'awake' but the undead life flowing through her. The dream wasn't a nightmare, not exactly. It was a sweet reminder of what she'd had, what she could have had. Shaking her head, she forced herself out of the car, knowing that she couldn't just sit there forever. There was only a few weeks left of school and then she would be free from this as well. Even by then she might have figured out what she wanted to do with the rest of her life, with the rest of her eternity….

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
__Happy birthday, happy birthday  
__Made to feel the way that every child should  
__Sit and listen, sit and listen  
__I went to school and I was very nervous  
__No one knew me, no one knew me  
__Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson  
__Look right through me, look right through me_

Elena made it to History class, her hands in tight fists as she looked up at the new teacher. He in Ric's place, Ric's chair…putting his dirty boots on Ric's desk. She could feel the anger boiling up inside, the fury clawing at her. The bloodlust that she'd been ignoring, that she'd foolishly been hoping would go away struck at her again and again, causing her to imagine just how good it would feel to snap his neck and drain him completely. She shook her head, hating the violence inside her, praying again that she would be strong enough to not give in. How could she be strong though? How could she be what everyone else wanted her to be when she didn't even know who she was anymore?

She was her parents little cheerleader. She was Jeremy's protective older sister. She was the comforting best friend for Caroline and Bonnie. She was Matt's first love, first everything. She was Stefan's innocent redemption, and she was Damon's warrior princess. She was Klaus's doppelganger, she was a Petrova daughter, the key to unlocking the curse of the hybrids and the very reason Ester had been able to turn Alaric in the first place. She was Elena Gilbert…only she wasn't. Not really…not the Elena Gilbert that most of them knew. She'd said goodbye to the first Elena Gilbert the day on the bridge with Matt, and after her transition she still hadn't really said her goodbyes to the second. The reason she hadn't? Complete and total fear.

If she said goodbye to all of that, to all that she had been what would that make her. Would she simply become a monster? Could she be a vampire and stay the Elena Gilbert she'd been a few weeks ago? The question had been haunting her for a while now and she pushed it away. She couldn't think about it right now. She couldn't think about the fact that she would never feel safe in her own skin, that she would never be able to trust herself completely around Matt or Bonnie, that she would never…feel right again, feel good again. She would never have another birthday, she would never turn twenty one and go to Vegas with the girls like they'd planned since they were little. She would never become a mother…the thought she'd been holding back most of all hit her square in the chest and she nearly crumpled. The full weight of the choice she made transitioning threatened to cripple her, but she held her head up and did her best to focus on the class.

She didn't really need to graduate anymore, what was the point? Still though, she wanted to. She wanted this milestone under her belt before she fully committed to a life of blood and immortality. "Miss Gilbert?" the new history teacher caught her attention, his tone short and sharp as if it was not the first time he'd called her name. "Can you answer the question?"

Elena's eyes shot up to his, thankful at least that with being a vampire she couldn't blush, even when she was as embarrassed as she was right now. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear it."

He sighed, his small glasses falling down his nose that he looked like a disgruntled owl. "Perhaps you would be better suited out of this class then in it?"

It was a simple question but she heard the dare behind it and stood slowly, looking straight at him. He looked back for a moment and then it was like he was looking through her. Not the way Damon did, no when Damon looked through her, he was looking into her soul. This 'owl' professor was looking at her as if she wasn't even there. When Alaric had been in charge of the class and he would even glance at her, she felt important, she felt loved. Now she felt nothing. Well, maybe a little cold. She reached down and grabbed her bag, walking out of the class and not looking back. The sound of the door clicking shut was resounding, nearly deafening in the quiet hall, though she doubted anyone else heard it. The long, pale white halls of her highschool were deserted.

Nearly everyone was in class or sneaking outside for a smoke, or hiding in their cars making out. For a second, Elena slumped against the wall, listening to what was going on inside all the classrooms. She needed something, someone but she knew she would find neither here. Caroline was still dealing with Tyler's death, Bonnie had been around but not really talking to anyone since the night of the accident and Matt was still in the hospital recovering. He was going to live, but just barely. Stefan had gotten to them just in time, but the damage Matt had already gone through had put him in a coma that he'd just woken up from a few days ago. She couldn't go to him, she had no right to go to him. She couldn't go home either, not to that big, sad empty house that Jeremy wasn't even in anymore.

He'd stayed with her for a few days after she'd transitioned, but she'd sent him back to school after she'd almost attacked him one night in the kitchen when they were making dinner. Her own brother, she'd nearly killed her own brother and all because he'd broken a plate and cut his hand. She would have too, if Damon hadn't been there to hold her back, to calm her down and feed her a stupid blood bag to satisfy her cravings for the moment. Damon…blood…that's what she needed right now. She wasn't sure which one she wanted more, but it didn't matter. Both, or at least one of them would be at the Boarding House waiting for her. She turned and walked down the hall, heading straight for the parking lot. Once she was in her car she found a good station and turned the music up as loud as it would go. She sang at the top of her lungs, hoping it would let some of the energy out of her body. Cravings, both vampire and human coursed through her, forcing her to speed.

She checked the accelerator and forced herself to do just twenty over the limit. At that rate, it took her less than ten minutes to get to the Boarding House and when she got there, she practically ran through the door. She called Damon's name a few times, but got no answer. Surely he would have come straight downstairs if he'd heard her, especially with this level of desperation in her voice. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she let herself feel it. Her body was on fire, the borrowed blood in her system was dimishing, but there was something else crawling inside her. She couldn't quite place it, she'd never felt anything like this before so she simply chalked it up to a new sensation and crept down to the basement. The rule was; Elena could drink two blood bags a day only for the first month.

Damon was going to make sure that she could control herself, that she could practice refraining from Ripping all over the place while she was still a newborn vamp. Then, when she was older there would be much less chance of her losing her mind and killing innocent people. For the past few weeks it had been working great, but that had been when he was watching her like a hawk. Now, she had no idea where he was and she doubted he would miss one bag if she took it. With her ears carefully perked, she opened the lid of the fridge, her mouth watering the moment her eyes settled on the bed of blood bags. With greedy hands and wide eyes, she reached in, taking the first one she touched. Within seconds she had it open and was sucking from it as if it was the only lifesource she had.

When the bag was empty she stopped, giving herself a second to adjust to the new feelings in her body. The bloodlust she'd felt before was familiar, it was a pattern of emotions almost. That had definitely faded away, but the other hunger, the other craving remained and she still couldn't tell just what it was eating away at her. Slowly, she looked back to the fridge, wondering if maybe it was because she needed more. Damon had taught her that alcohol helped ward off cravings but she still hadn't really gotten used to the taste of his expensive, almost ancient bourbon and she didn't want to walk all the way back upstairs when there was at least two humans worth of blood before her. Carefully, she pushed herself back up on her knees, reaching in for another bag.

Just then she felt familiar, strong fingers wrap around her wrist and the loud slam off the lid as she was yanked back and up off the ground.

_And I find it kind of funny and I find it kind of sad  
__The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

Damon stood over her, practically dangling her from the ground. She could the disappointment in his eyes, the disbelief and if she looked hard enough just the tiniest sliver of amusment. There was never one side to how Damon felt about something, especially when it came to Elena. "Just what to do you think you are doing, little thief?"

His tone was dark, dangerous and suddenly arousing. Looking into his eyes, she realized what that other feeling inside her was. It was lust, but not for blood…for him. Even now, the calm craving she'd felt behind her hunger had turned to a violent monster within her, begging her to push him to the ground and tear his clothes off. "Damon." She could only manage to whisper his name, afraid that if she said anymore all her deepest, darkest desires would fall from her lips and he would have enough dirt on her to torture her with for the rest of eternity.

"You know the rules Elena. It's about controlling the craving."

She felt like a four year old being scolded for stealing cookies from the jar before dinner. "I'm not a child Damon. I know how to control my own urges thank you."

He looked down at her, smirking and she wondered just what urges he was considering. Of course, she had meant her lust for him, not necessarily her craving for blood, but either subject worked to her defense. Even so, he tugged her closer to him so that her chest was pressed tightly to his. She could feel his hot breath fanning her face and she locked in her knees in hopes that she wouldn't collapse. "Let's test that, shall we? You failed one already today, why not make it two-fer-two."

Elena pushed him roughly, getting a few good inches between them before he grabbed her back, trapping her between him and the brick wall. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you honestly think I would just ignore you like that? I heard you coming down the driveway and came down here to hide, to see what you would do if I wasn't around. You failed Elena, you broke the first rule of our deal."

She shook her head. "It was a stupid deal. You drink all the time. How is two blood bags a day going to keep me alive in the long run, never mind keep me healthy and sane. I could have killed the new history teacher today, drained him in front of the entire class. Is that really how you want me to feel?"

Damon watched her go from angry to desperate in a matter of seconds, the rough grip he had on her shoulders smoothing into caresses. She was a ticking time bomb and he knew it. He could remember what it felt like to be completely out of control in the beginning. Hell, sometimes he still felt out of control, especially when he was around her. "I want you to feel like you can trust yourself, and if you can survive with all the hunger inside of you, if you can make it through another day and come home without killing anyone, then you've accomplished something."

She let out a growl and used all her force to push him away, watching as he landed against the fridge. "Don't preach to me about control."

Damon looked on as she turned around and practically flew up the stairs. He gave her a second's head start, going straight to the parlor and finding it empty. At least she hadn't broken anything on her way through. A temperamental, vampire Elena had a tendency to break priceless, fragile pieces of furniture when she got in moods like this. "Elena?" he shouted through the house, knowing if she was still there she could have heard him even if he whispered.

"I'm not here." She called back sarcastically and he followed her voice upstairs. "I'm hiding in the den waiting to see if you're going to drain the next human that walks through the door."

Alright, so she was pissed. He could understand that, but running away from him was not an option. They'd promised each other they were going to work through all of this together, that meant no leaving and no running away. "Elena, stop being such a child about all of this."

He rushed up the stairs, pushing open the door to the bedroom she'd been staying in. He quickly took in the sight of her suitcase on the bed as she blurred around the room, pausing only to toss things into the bag. "I'm not the only playing tricks and setting traps." She spat, her voice sounding far away as she continued to blur around the room.

"I did it for your own good." He watched the suitcase slam shut and moved quickly, grabbing her and tugging her still. "Will you quit that!" He demanded, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I'm leaving Damon, see that? If you aren't going to teach me how to do this properly then I'll find someone that will."

She shoved him away again and reached for the suitcase but he blocked the door before she even got to it. "Where are you going to go Elena?"

"I don't know!" she shouted, refusing to let the tears fall. She was frustrated, which turned to hopeless anger, which turned to fury. She felt like punching him, like snapping his neck and waiting until he came back only to do it again. She hated feeling like this, thinking like that, but in her crazy mind he deserved it.

Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "You're going to find Stefan."

Elena shook her head, not able to speak. She hadn't let herself think of him since the day he'd walked out on her and Damon. It hadn't been immediate; his decision to let her go, but it had been inevitable. Stefan had never wanted to love another vampire, and certainly not one that looked exactly like the very monster he had hated for so long. She knew that he had tried, that he'd done his best to support her, but his own blood abuse problems were becoming too much to handle and his own guilt for letting her die had taken its toll. They'd said their goodbyes and he'd given his blessing for them to be together. They hadn't spoken of it since, and they had made a silent deal no to mention his name or that night. "No, I wouldn't do that."

"Who then?"

"Elijah." She offered helplessly, thinking of any vampire she knew that would take her in before killing her.

Damon snorted and shook his head. "How long would that last? Sure, the guy has honor but we've proven time and time again that it doesn't last very long to our advantage. Or did you forget about the night at the altar when he took Klaus away? Or the few pleasurable hours you spend with Rebeckah in the tunnels because he used you as a bargaining chip? Family means everything to him Elena, and you are not his family."

"I'm not anyone's family!" she shouted, marching up and screaming in his face. "I can't be around Jeremy. I nearly killed Matt. Stefan left me once again. Ric is dead, so is Tyler. Caroline's a vampire and Bonnie can't even look at me. I have no one, nothing…only you. You're all I had Damon and even you I couldn't rely on. All you do is test me, every damn day. Make me stronger, make me safer; well I've had enough!"

She tried to push past him, but he shook his head and let his face soften. "You're my family, and I need you." He took a deep breath, not really needing it but still wanting it at the same time. "I love you Elena."

She felt a bit of the hard, steel anger soften around her heart and let her shoulders slump. "I can't do this Damon. I can't be this. I thought I could…I really thought I could, but I just can't. The only reason I turned was to be able to stay and take care of Jeremy, except I can't even do that."

Damon tilted her face up so she was looking at him. "Is Jeremy the only reason?"

Elena's lip trembled as she reminded herself she wasn't going to cry today. "No, he wasn't the only reason."

Damon lifted one hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. His slid his other hand under her shirt then, just enough so he could feel the bare skin of her back, and then he pulled her against him. "Tell me you love me Elena."

She shook her head, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "I can't."

"Yes you can." He whispered and bent down to kiss her.

A moment later he heard the thud of her suitcase as she dropped it on the floor next to him. Then her hands were in his hair and she was crawling up his body, securing her legs around his waist with a little help. He walked them over to the bed, letting them fall onto the mattress with a mutual 'omph'. Then they were kissing again and her hands were tugging his shirt over his head. He knew this wasn't the right time, the perfect time for any of this but they'd waited so long and she was finally giving into him, into herself, into what she'd been denying she'd felt for so long. She threw his shirt over her head, letting it fall somewhere on the floor as he tore her tanktop right down the middle. With a quick maneuver he had her up in the middle of the bed and she'd thrown the scrap of fabric aside.

She didn't care if it had been one of her favorites, the sight of Damon looking at her like that made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world and she lay in it, letting him absorb the sight. Carefully, he lay next to her, his palm flat on her stomach as he dipped his head to kiss her. His hand moved up, wrapping around her neck softly, gently caressing skin she didn't know was sensitive as his lips trailed from hers down to her neck. His hand moved lower then to, cupping her breasts over the lace, then under it as he fiddled with the hooks at the back. She sighed when the pressure of the bra released, her breasts straining to find his touch again. Damon's hand covered one, his lips another and she moaned, her right hand fisting in the hair at the top of his head as the other one clenched the sheets of the bed beneath her. She moaned his name, even now and it was loud enough to wake the dead.

Pun intended.

Damon felt himself grow harder, felt his patience weaken and he let his hands slide down her stomach, resting between her thighs. He cupped her again, this time feeling the heat and arousal shooting out at him through her jeans. With a quick, practiced move he flipped the button open and tugged the zipper down. Elena had the chance to moan his name once more before his hand dipped into the small opening and his mouth covered hers. She felt his fingers brush against her wetness through her panties and wiggled her hips up, desperate for more but knowing she wasn't going to get any if her jeans stayed on. With a disgruntled sigh she helped him work them down; kicking them from the bed with her feet once they'd fallen low enough. She hissed out in pleasure as he slipped a finger inside her, his thumb moving against her clit in slow, torturous caresses.

"Don't." she pleaded, pressing her hips up against his hand, hoping he would get the message.

Damon got the message, but he didn't care to hurry this along. It was too much of a dream for him to rush, although if it was a dream it would be nothing like this. He'd dreamed fairly frequently about Elena ever since the first night he met her, but no dream had ever come close to this. A few of them had even ended in his metaphorical death with yet another one of her rejections. He could have the sweetest, most erotic dream where the sex was so good it nearly made him cum like a teenage boy in his sleep, but they always ended the same way; with Elena running away from him. He vowed to himself, as he brought her up for the first time, that tonight would not end this way. "Only if you tell me you love me."

_And I find it hard to tell you and I find it hard to take  
__When people run in circles, it's a very, very  
__Mad world, mad world, mad world, mad world_

Elena could feel it, could feel the nameless hunger of lust building inside her, making her near violent for the need of completion. She cursed, kissing him with a fierce tongue in hopes that he would forget about this love nonsense. If he was so sure that she loved him, why did he need her to say it? "After." She promised, hoping he would forget, knowing he wouldn't.

Damon shook his head, bending down to lick a line up the side of her throat, stopping to suck at the point where her pulse should have been going crazy. "Now."

He pulled his hand back for good measure, showing her just how serious he was. She whimpered, her fingers out and grasping in search of his wrist, desperate to force his touch back to where it was, desperate to get herself back up to where she'd been. So close, she'd been so close. "I hate you." She cursed and took the power over, flipping him onto his back and locking his body beneath hers.

Damon watched with wide, amused eyes as she worked his pants down his legs, nipping at the flesh of his thighs on her way back up. He felt the scrape of her fangs but she didn't bite and he didn't ask her to. Sharing blood between two vampires during sex was almost more intimate than sharing it between a human and a vampire. She might not be ready for that 'marriage' of sorts and he wasn't going to push it when she could hardly say the word love. "Try again." He said, his tone starting off strong but fading out into a hiss when he felt her lift over him, sinking him deep inside her at once.

Elena's arms nearly buckled beneath her as she did her best to hold herself up over him, the shockwaves of pleasure racking her body like a seizure. Damon gripped her hips tightly, holding her still above him as he forced her to adjust to the feel of having him inside. Damon felt cheated, his plan of slowly torturing her with entering her taken away, but he pushed the slight disappointment aside and focused on how fucking good she felt tightly wrapped around him. When he was sure he wasn't going to explode he released a bit of the pressure on her, giving one good thrust up to tell her she was allowed to move. Elena dug her nails into his chest, cutting his skin and causing him to bleed. Their eyes connected for a second, but before Damon could stop her or say anything, she bent down and licked one scratch clean. He felt her moan before he heard it, the low vibrations tickling through his entire body, from one head to the next.

She felt him tighten beneath her, inside her and pulled back, letting him slip out of her and rest against the inside of her thigh. "Hold on." She sighed, her hands on either side of his head.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, latching his fingers around her thighs and digging in to show her he was not pleased with what she'd just done.

"There is something I need to say first, before we do anymore."

"Elena." He growled her name, tugging her down for a kiss. "Make it fast."

She smirked, pressing a few kisses to his lips, to his cheek before she pulled back, hesitantly resting her hand over him and feeling just how hard he was. Damon gasped, a human reaction to her touch, surprised when she started caressing him. If he thought he'd been hard before… "You're right, I do owe you…certain words, and they are long overdue. You've given me more than enough time to come to my senses and all things considered you've been fairly patient."

"Fairly?" he glared at her, but his eyes rolled back to his head when she gave him a light squeeze.

Her smirk deepened. "Look, I didn't want to say it this way, but you've left me no choice. Damon Salvatore, I love you."

A million girls had said this to him before, but not once had those words meant so much to him. He tried to ignore the fact that she said it with her hand slowly massaging him, but somehow that was okay too. Never had anything they'd ever done been perfect or by the book. "I love you too."

Slowly, carefully he rolled her over and gently slid back into her. This time she arched back, displaying her breasts and her neck for his eyes. He could feel his mouth watering, both as man and monster, even more so when she let out a soft moan and tilted her head to the side. She was inviting him, he knew that and she'd already tasted him so it was clear she wanted the bond. He kissed her once, then let his fangs slip into place. Their eyes darkened, the veins appearing at the same time. He pulled out of her, thrusting back in as his fangs pierced the soft skin of her throat. She shocked him as she bit into his shoulder, their bodies completely connected now. There was no going back, there was no compelling away what had happened, what was happening. He drank her in, their movements no longer slow and gentle but quick as the blood lust satisfied their carnal, animalistic cravings and the new pleasure seeping through their bodies satisfied the lust they'd never been able to cure before now.

She cried out his name, screamed it, moaned it, murmured it, and he did the same. They came together finally, holding each other tightly as her blood dripped from his fangs and he desperately licked up the last drops.

The world was mad, their relationship was mad, their love was mad…and now he knew for certain that she was just as madly in love with him as he was with her.

_a/n: I really had no idea where I was going to go with this when I first started writing. Honestly, I never considered this to be a Delena song, so I had quite the challenge working the lyrics into the fic while still keeping it as true to our favorite couple as I could. I suppose you could say it's a little OOC, but we really don't know how Elena's transformation is going to affect any of the characters for sure. You just never know with those TVD writers. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
